


Лёд на поверхности озера

by tier_wolf



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джотто по-хорошему стоило бы прикрыть плотно дверь и уйти, оставляя этих двоих друг другу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лёд на поверхности озера

Откровенно говоря, все они ждали, что противостояние будет увлекательным. Всё старшее поколение, по крайней мере, потому что подростки старались побыстрее исчезнуть из виду, когда Хибари и Алауди по недосмотру оказывались в одном помещении.   
— Это не закончится хорошо, — прошептал Асари, склонившись к уху Джотто в один из таких моментов. Слова предупреждали, но глаза Асари смеялись. Джотто улыбнулся в ответ. Конечно, это не кончится хорошо, но эти двое — последние, за кого стоило бы волноваться.

— Красивые, — мурлыкнул Спейд, прижавшись к другому плечу Джотто. — Я забрал бы себе одного, — он задумчиво покусал губы и добавил: — если бы мечтал, чтоб меня задушили в собственной постели. 

Они действительно были очень красивыми. Похожие не столько лицом — нет, глаза Алауди цвета озерного льда делали его лицо совсем не таким, как у Кёи — похожие друг на друга пугающей хищностью движений, ленивым спокойствием затаившегося зверя.   
Нельзя было, глядя на них, не думать, как гладко блестят мышцы спины, покрытой потом, как напряженные пальцы держат, сжимают, царапают, как секс превращается в бой, а бой в секс, и запах крови разливается в воздухе, и становится удивительно хорошо. 

— Даже не думай, — мягко предупредил его Спейд, вручая Джотто бокал, — если один не выпотрошил тебя живьем, это не значит, что ты справишься с обоими. 

Джотто уверен, что справился бы. 

Но проблема не в нем, а в Алауди, который отталкивает их всех, а теперь и мальчишку почему-то тоже. Недостаточно хорош в бою? Джотто бы так не сказал, Хибари потрясающе хорош. Но это ведь Алауди, он не делает скидок на возраст и не собирается ждать, когда противник дотянется до его уровня. Ему скучно. Всегда скучно с ними.   
Наверное, нужно быть кем-то вроде Джотто, чтоб не выходить из себя, видя пренебрежение в чужих глазах, и принимать чужое высокомерие легко и снисходительно. 

Хибари не Джотто, он не умеет играть в эту игру. 

Все они ждут.   
Очевидно, все-таки драки — что еще могут затеять эти двое сумасшедших. И, хотя исход этого сражения очевиден, Джотто хотел бы увидеть его своими глазами. Смотреть на сражающегося Алауди — редкое удовольствие. Смотреть на него, не собирающегося убивать, а только забавляющегося — зрелище и вовсе еще невиданное, и оттого невыносимо желанное. 

Они все ждут драки, и ошибаются — все. 

Эти _двое_ обманывают их. Может быть, даже ненамеренно, слишком увлеченные друг другом и не желающие обращать внимание на невольных зрителей. 

Хибари выходит к ужину в привычной своей одежде, белая рубашка, повязка дисциплинарного комитета на рукаве, ничего нового, за что мог бы зацепиться взгляд. Но следом за ним выходит Алауди, одетый в юката, и все присутствующие замирают. Лица обоих непроницаемы, уголки губ опущены жестом вечного недовольства. 

Джотто выбрал бы голубой цвет, он не слишком-то разбирается в одежде, но неплохо разбирается в девушках, и те, что были у него, предпочитали голубой, если были блондинками.   
Хибари выбрал для Алауди изумрудный. Глубокий и темный, оттеняющий глаза. 

Восхищенный вздох Спейда нарушает тишину.   
— Сыграешь нам? — просит Джотто у Асари.   
Джи ворчит себе под нос, и остальные отмирают, начиная двигаться, как будто всех наконец расколдовали, сняв какое-то проклятие. 

Алауди садится на свое привычное место рядом со Спейдом, не с Хибари, никаких намеков на симпатию, как бы ни было очевидно всё происходящее.   
Джотто завидует выдержке Хибари, потому что тот _не смотрит_ на свое творение. Не смотреть невозможно, хотя ведь сам Джотто видел это тело и не раз, полураздетым, совсем обнаженным, безупречным и израненным, любым. Но каждый раз как будто заново. 

Ключицы, в кои то веки не скрытые наглухо застегнутым воротом рубашки, выглядят как самое порнографическое откровение. Тонкие ключицы, напоминающие размах крыльев чайки. Запястья, торчащие из рукавов, длинные пальцы. Изящные руки, предназначенные играть на фортепиано, но вместо этого ломающие чужие ребра.   
Джотто знает, на что способны эти руки, знает каждый шрам, знает, какие шершавые наощупь подушечки у этих пальцев — привыкшие к оружию.

Не то чтоб от этого знания стало легче дышать. 

Ткань, скрывающая тело, и оставляющая на виду лишь призрачные намеки на обнаженность. Такое целомудренное спокойствие, и такое острое терпкое возбуждение.   
Асари играет что-то ласковое и томное, словно кошачьи шаги по высушенной солнцем траве. Асари чувствует их всех и мягко насмехается, как обычно.

Джотто разводит колени под столом и вдыхает полной грудью раскаленный воздух. Спейд делает, по видимому, то же самое, а потом бесстыдно льнет к плечу Алауди. Получает в ответ только равнодушный предупреждающий взгляд. 

Глаза Алауди обычно похожи на подернутое колким инеем озеро. Но сегодня, оттененные изумрудным цветом, они выглядят так, словно со дна готовы подняться неведомые чудовища, ломая хрупкую ледяную корочку на поверхности.   
С Хибари проще. У него глаза серые с мягким оттенком синевы. Теплые, гораздо теплее, даже если сам он всем видом пытается оттолкнуть.

Джи очень вовремя пинает Джотто по лодыжке, вопросительно и предупреждающе прошептав свое привычное "босс?". Джотто приходит в себя и прекращает пристально разглядывать Хибари. Тем более, что тот давно вопросительно смотрит в ответ.   
Тихий мелодичный смех может принадлежать как Алауди, так и Спейду — Джотто не успевает разглядеть, один из них уже загородился широким бокалом, а другой закрыл лицо рукавом, отводя с глаз отросшую челку. 

Джотто предпочитает думать, что смеялся Спейд. 

*

Распахнутые полы юката превращаются в диковинный цветок. Черный — внутри ткань оказывается вовсе не такой, как снаружи. 

Джотто по-хорошему стоило бы прикрыть плотно дверь и уйти, оставляя этих двоих друг другу. 

Но ткань похожа на цветок. Обнаженное тело Алауди похоже на цветок. Неподвижный, тонкий, кремово-светлый на черном.   
Джотто не видит его таким почти никогда. Было однажды, промелькнуло что-то страшное, ломкое, острое, когда израненный Алауди безмятежно спал в его постели, с глубокими тенями под глазами, замотанный в грязные бинты, казалось бы, с ног до головы. Спал неподвижно и тихо, спокойно дышал, как будто не чувствуя во сне ни боли, ни беспокойства. Он сам пришел в комнату Джотто, свернулся на расправленной смятой постели, даже не потребовав сменить белье, и уснул. И щемило сердце от такого безоговорочного доверия. 

Все остальное время Алауди бывал другим. Хищным, жестким, уверенным, он приходил и брал, скупо ласкал, сминал собой, нисколько не жалея, твердый, стремительный. Почти никогда не позволяя любоваться собой.

Поэтому Джотто не уходит и продолжает смотреть, как спокойно покоится обнаженное тело в объятиях юката. В объятиях Кёи. Тот тоже на удивление тих и неподвижен, он нависает над Алауди, как хищная птица, но секунды тянутся, а он не торопится совершить стремительную атаку.   
— Я предупреждал, — произносит Алауди. Сложно заметить, как уголки его губ вздрагивают в усмешке, но Джотто привык к этому лицу и его скупой выразительности, поэтому подмечает мельчайшие детали.   
С Хибари даже проще — его эмоции ярче и прорываются сквозь маску спокойствия, словно плеснувшая на берег волна:  
— Заткнись, — приказывает он.   
Джотто ждет, что Алауди одним ударом оттолкнет и опрокинет Хибари на спину, но нет — ничего подобного.   
— Слишком самоуверенно, — предупреждает Алауди, а потом кладет руку на затылок Хибари, заставляет склониться к себе, и целует. 

В этом нет страсти, только размеренная техничность, хорошо преподанный урок. Кёя отстраняется, смотрит изучающе, склоняется вновь, и повторяет все то, что ему только что продемонстрировали.   
Почти идеальное зеркало.   
Потом Алауди все же перехватывает инициативу — для него это привычнее, он так умеет — и снова целует сам, уже не так отстраненно и неторопливо. Кёя вздрагивает и отстраняется, проводя кончиками пальцев по губам. Кровь.

Джотто изумленно выдыхает.   
Слишком уж серьезной обещает быть игра. 

Хибари предсказуемо срывается. _Позволяет себе сорваться_. Вжимает в постель, кусает подставленную шею, отбрасывает в сторону ткань, мешающую получить доступ к телу. Он наконец-то начинает раздеваться сам: сдирает с себя рубашку буквально за пару секунд, звякает ремнем брюк.   
Джотто болезненно морщится, глядя, как Хибари отводит в сторону бедро Алауди, очевидно, собираясь начать без подготовки. И не сразу понимает причину остановки. Напряженные тонкие пальцы цепко сжимают горло Хибари. Казалось бы, ударь по запястью и оттолкни, но Джотто знает эти руки — птичьи когти, способные разодрать на части трепыхающуюся жертву.   
Хибари хрипит, задыхаясь. 

Алауди отпускает его, ничуть не изменившись в лице.   
— Медленнее, — просит он, и добавляет задумчиво, словно пробуя слово на вкус: — пожалуйста.   
Хибари отшатывается назад, садясь на пятки в ногах у Алауди и шипит на него разозленной кошкой.   
— Убью тебя, — обещает он, пронзительно хрипя. 

Алауди не считает нужным отвечать на этот выпад. Теоретически он давно мертв. На практике — вряд ли собирается пробыть рядом с Хибари так долго, чтобы тот смог превзойти его.

Хотя, стоит признать, что мальчишка удивительно талантлив. Или талантлив, или готов убивать на тренировки всё, имеющееся в его распоряжении, время — непонятно, что должно пугать сильнее.

Каким мог быть до встречи с Джотто Алауди? Таким же? Стоило бы спросить об этом у Асари, который всегда слишком многое знает о каждом из них. Но перед Асари с его понимающей улыбкой и без того немного стыдно. А Джотто все-таки их босс и заводить такие разговоры для него с некоторых пор — дурной тон. 

Когда Джотто возвращается из своих мыслей и поднимает взгляд, Хибари все еще сидит в ногах Алауди, но теперь уже, поджав под себя узкие ступни и по-кошачьи выгнув дугой спину. Он, зло прищурившись, наблюдает, как двигается кисть руки Алауди, как тот растягивает себя.  
Джотто на секунду окатывает чем-то похожим на тоскливую ревность, но это чувство быстро гаснет — ревновать бессмысленно.  
Алауди не принадлежит ему, и не будет принадлежать Хибари. Как подернутое льдом озеро, которое само решает, затянуть ли на глубину или позволить пройти по поверхности, отпустить, или навсегда погрести в своих водах.

Многие могли бы коснуться воды, но присвоить ее себе - никто.

И в этом суть, именно такой хранитель нужен был семье, поэтому глупо теперь винить человека за то, что он является тем, кем является. Джотто не ревнует, намеренно растворяя терпкую горечь в удовольствии наблюдать издалека.  
Хибари склоняется ниже — спина выпирает дугой позвоночника, под кожей прорисовываются ребра — и лижет запястье Алауди, пробует кожу на вкус, коротко кусает, а потом отталкивает своей рукой.

Ему нужно попробовать всё самому. 

Джотто не уверен, что чувствовал бы, если бы так обращались с ним: как с увлекательным объектом, который позволяет исследовать себя со всех сторон, чуть ли не препарировать с жестоким интересом первооткрывателя.  
Но Алауди улыбается остро и довольно, и кажется, вполне удовлетворен тем, что к нему не испытывают нежности.

Хороший учитель должен учить, а не становиться объектом привязанности — и он учит, а Хибари схватывает уроки быстрее, чем можно было ожидать даже от него.  
Слишком отстраненные ласки, сухие и обезличенные, где каждый больше вслушивается в ощущения своего тела, чем голос партнера. Джотто так не умеет и теперь уже до странного рад, что с ним Алауди не бывает таким. 

— Хватит, — произносит Алауди, и Хибари смотрит на него испытующе. Безмолвное требование заткнуться и не указывать повисает в воздухе.

В следующую секунду Хибари уже падает на него сверху, не успев уклониться от чужих рук. Они целуются снова, скорее даже кусают друг друга.  
Бедро Алауди прижимается к ребрам Хибари, пальцы зарываются в волосы — он не ласкает, а держит жестко и не выпустит теперь до конца.

И все-таки невыносимо красивы они двое.  
Пожалуй только, Хибари не хватает роста, чтобы придать картине идеальную симметрию.

— Быстрее, — беззвучным шепотом подсказывает Джотто. Хибари начинает двигаться резкими размашистыми толчками. Они двое не целуются больше — один по-звериному скалится в лицо партнера, а второй кривит губы в усмешке, тоже в общем-то недалекой от оскала.  
Руки Алауди двигаются по телу Хибари, направляют, прогибают, придают направление и форму, заставляют держать ровный ритм, и Хибари подчиняется им — ладоням, давящим на поясницу, пальцам, оглаживающим лопатки, царапающим затылок.

Он сдается в своей драке за первенство, но уверен, что это только на первый раз.

Джотто хочется вслух рассмеяться. Хочется подойти и запустить пальцы в темные пряди волос, отвести их со лба, погладить открытую шею с торчащими позвонками.  
Джотто хочет его себе, потому что это почти копия Алауди. С Хибари могло бы быть проще — он ускользает не так легко, он вообще не привык ускользать. Он сталь, а не лед. Хотя, наверное, порезаться тем и другим одинаково больно.

Увлекшись синхронным движением двух гибких тел, Джотто почти пропускает момент, когда Алауди отводит в сторону кисть руки — ту, где на пальце кольцо — и по щелчку пальцев создает крошечную фиолетовую искру. Она расплывается прозрачным дымом, коснувшись мокрой шеи, волос и едва-едва плеча Хибари. Кея этого не замечает, вздрогнув с коротким еле слышным стоном сквозь зубы.  
Рука Алауди расслабленно падет и сам он, кажется, с облегчением закрывает глаза и выдыхает.

Джотто больно закусывает костяшку пальца, чтоб не рассмеяться вслух, делает шаг назад и бесшумно закрывает дверь.

Значит, вот оно как.  
Вот ради чего затевалась вся игра.

Ему приходится сесть на подоконник и не меньше десяти минут проторчать в оконном проеме, вдыхая сырой осенний воздух прежде, чем мимо проходит Хибари, бросив на него почти неприязненный взгляд.

Алауди выходит следом, неторопливо, спокойно.  
— Он заметил тебя, — констатирует он, даже не глядя на Джотто. Подходит к окну и жмурится на лучи закатного солнца. — Но гораздо позже, чем я.  
— Я знаю, — Джотто пожимает плечами, и тянется прикоснуться к чужим ключицам. Всё еще юката. Черный и изумрудный. И стылая вода во взгляде. — Ты сделал это потому, что захотел, или потому, что иначе не смог к нему подобраться без шума?  
— И то, и другое, — Алауди не улыбается в ответ на его улыбку. И смотрит так же отстраненно, как смотрел этим вечером на Спейда, касающегося его плеча. Но потом вдруг приближается и легко касается губами губ.

И это признание. Вот оно, Джотто, твое ледяное озеро, ждет тебя всегда на одном месте, а сам-то ты готов ли погрузиться в воду с головой и утонуть?

— Он не доверял мне достаточно, чтобы я мог приблизиться. А драться мне не хотелось, — Алауди обнимает его за плечи, заставляя прижаться к себе, и Джотто обхватывает его запястье, проводит кончиками пальцев вверх, почти до локтя, путаясь в теплой ткани рукава, пока не натыкается на знакомый шрам.

— Ты выбрал слишком неоднозначный повод приблизиться... Мог бы просто подарить ему... мм... ёжика? — Джотто тянет его на себя, тут же ткнувшись губами в ключицу.  
Чужая кожа неожиданно горячая, ничуть не напоминающая лед. Пахнет знакомо и незнакомо в то же время — привычные нотки, смешанные с запахом чужого человека.   
Алауди щекотно фыркает ему в макушку.  
— Ёжика? Он и так пообещал убить меня уже двадцать семь... двадцать восемь раз.  
— Пойдем ко мне? — враз посерьезнев, предлагает Джотто.  
Насмешливая улыбка Алауди медленно гаснет, как будто он постепенно, не сразу понимает суть сказанного.

— Сегодня — нет, — да, улыбка гаснет, но оставляет на лице какую-то тень, смягчающую холодный взгляд. — Мне нужно переговорить с Асури.

— Завтра? — с надеждой спрашивает Джотто. И в этот момент он похож на десятилетнего мальчишку, выпрашивающего поход в кино.   
Ему немного стыдно, но не настолько, чтобы это вдруг оказалось унизительным. Он помнит Алауди, спящего в его постели, и этого достаточно, чтобы ничего между ними уже никогда не казалось унизительным.  
— Завтра, — соглашается Алауди.

* 

А потом Джотто создает для Хибари ежика при помощи собственного кольца, не задумываясь особенно, почему так легко потворствует этому своему глупому порыву. Хибари хочется защитить, хотя, глядя на него, начинаешь сомневаться в уместности этого чувства.

— Зачем? — Кея щурится на него с подозрением и хищным интересом, но принимает зверька в ладони. Проводит пальцем по иголкам, и в воздух летят мелкие золотые искры.

— Подарок. Будет охранять тебя, когда мы уйдем, — честно признается Джотто. Ему не страшно показаться сентиментальным. — Оружие, если тебе так будет понятнее.   
— Жест доброй воли Примо Вонголы? — Хибари не демонстрирует никакой благодарности, но от него в общем-то и не ждали. Он задумчиво гладит зверька и Джотто очень спокойно наблюдать эти машинальные движения пальцев. — Возможно, я воспользуюсь этим.

— Твой хранитель тогда сделал то же самое, да? — уже отвернувшись и уходя, уточняет Хибари. Он повторяет в воздухе жест Алауди, точно так же высекая щелчком пальцев искру из кольца, только огонек моментально гаснет, словно истлевшая бумага.   
— Абсолютно, — без зазрения совести признается Джотто.

Хибари уходит, довольно, насмешливо фыркнув.   
Алауди просчитался. Удивительный, удивительный мир.  
Алауди захотел защитить кого-то не принадлежащего к семье, а Хибари не вскинулся и промолчал, даже не зная, что делает его учитель.

Вдруг становится спокойно за Хибари, за Дечимо, за всё их туманное будущее. И дело даже не в иллюзорной защите, которую они попытались создать для своих протеже, а в оформившемся наконец-то понимании — каждый и них готов безоговорочно принять остальных, кем бы они не являлись.   
И это именно то, что единственно важно. 

— И все-таки сговорились, — с улыбкой констатирует Джотто.


End file.
